So far, it is known that stabilizer compositions comprising a monoester and diester of alkylmercapto carboxylic acid of bisphenol sulfide impart excellent stabilization effect to various synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chloride resins, polyethylene resins, polypropylene resins, polybutene resins, polybutyrene terephthalate resins, polycarbonate resins, ABS resins, nylon 6, nylon 66, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, petroleum resins and coumarone resins (Patent Documents 1 to 4).
In addition, it is also conventionally known that monoester and diester compounds of alkylmercapto carboxylic acid of bisphenol sulfide as well as thiodialkyl carboxylic acid dialkyl ester compound impart excellent stabilization effect to various synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chloride resins, polyethylene resins, polypropylene resins, polybutene resins, polybutyrene terephthalate resins, polycarbonate resins, ABS resins, nylon 6, nylon 66, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, petroleum resins and coumarone resins (Patent Documents 1 to 4).